1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ultraviolet water disinfection reactor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultraviolet water disinfection reactor for installing in existing water pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for ultraviolet purifiers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,932 to Ellner teaches an ultraviolet purification device for irradiating liquids with ultraviolet radiation either in an open system or a closed system which includes a frame or vessel provided with a header plate and a spaced apart support grid for supporting therebetween a plurality of quartz jackets. Each jacket is provided with an open end which extends beyond the header plate and in which one or more ultraviolet lamps are disposed in tandem therein. The arrangement is such that the respective lamps are disposed in rows or banks wherein the respective rows or banks can be independently energized depending upon the flow rate of the liquid. Each lamp is constructed that the electrical contacts for the respective lamp electrodes project from a common end of the lamp, thereby permitting the lamps to be inserted from one side of the frame or vessel. An improved spacer is also provided for spatially supporting each lamp within its respective jacket.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,083 to Latel et al. teaches an ultraviolet water treatment plant in which individual ultraviolet lamp units are loosely and retractably located within frames supported in a water treatment channel. Individual frames supporting arrays of parallel lamp units may be removed from the channel, and the lamp units may be individually disengaged from the frame and disassembled for lamp replacement. The frames have unitary plug connectors to a power supply arranged so that the plug of a frame must be disengaged from the supply before that frame can be removed from the channel. The level of water in the channel is controlled according to the rate of flow, and the lamp units are selectively energized according to whether they are immersed so as to match the irradiation provided to the rate and cross section of the flow.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,256 to Ifill et al. teaches a UV lamp rack assembly usable in an ultraviolet ray wastewater treatment system, the rack including a horizontal hanger bar. When the assembly is installed in a channel through which a stream of wastewater to be treated is conducted, the bar is then supported above the channel in the flow direction of the stream. Depending from the bar at an upstream position is a vertical rod along which sleeves are pivotally mounted at spaced points thereon whereby each sleeve can be swiveled in a horizontal plane. Depending from the bar at a downstream position is a vertical conduit along which detachable lamp couplers are mounted at corresponding points, each coupler housing a lamp socket that is connected through the conduit to a power source. Extending between each sleeve and the coupler corresponding thereto is a lamp unit formed by a transparent protective tube enclosed at its upstream end and housing an elongated UV lamp whose terminal pins are at the downstream end. The upstream end of the unit is slidably received in the rear section of the sleeve, while the downstream end of the unit is securely received in the coupler, the terminal pins of the lamp then being plugged into the socket to render the lamp operative. To remove a particular lamp unit from the rack, it is swiveled to an angular position.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,156 to Wedekamp teaches a device for irradiating flowing liquids and/or gasses with ultraviolet (UV) light comprising a casing with in and outlet apertures and one or more UV light sources wherein the light sources are within protective tubes. The light sources are arranged such that the maximum radiation occurs along the axis of flow of the liquid and/or gasses.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,449 to Bergmann et al. teaches an apparatus for removeing microbes from flowing media, such as water, that has an essentially cylindrical container, inside of which there is a reaction chamber with UV radiators arranged on a concentric circle, and it also has inlet and outlet openings for the medium to flow through the reaction chamber in a direction parallel to the cylinder axis and on a path maximizes exposure of the medium to the UV radiation.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,820 to Wedekamp teaches a UV disinfecting device for flowing fluids, having a frame and a certain number of lamp units with UV lamps, whereby the lamp units each have at least one electrical connection and are held by the frame substantially parallel and spaced from each other. For securing the lamp units, clamps are provided, which are particularly favorable for fluid flow. Preferably, each lamp is encased in a respective casing tube having one or more elastomeric end stoppers and the clamps are metallic leaf springs which engage the stoppers. The electrical leads pass through the stoppers. This facilitates easy replacement of failing lamps.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for ultraviolet purifiers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water disinfection reactor for installing in an existing water pipeline that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water disinfection reactor for installing in an existing water pipeline that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an ultraviolet water disinfection reactor installed in an existing water pipeline including a body positioned between a pair of ends formed by dividing the pipeline, a plurality of Quartz sleeves extending through the body, a plurality of ultraviolet lamps extending through the plurality of sleeves, respectively, and a plurality of ballasts electrically communicating with the plurality of lamps, respectively, so as to allow each of the plurality of lamps to have a separate power unit. The plurality of sleeves extend through the body transversely to the axial direction of flow so as to be of varying lengths relative to each other. The plurality of sleeves lie in a plane that is perpendicular to the axial direction of flow so as to provide minimal flow restriction and pressure drop and a relatively uniform irradiance field of exposure by virtue of no path passing far from one of the plurality of lamps.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.